


Unravelling

by grimdarkpixels



Series: Not Beyond Repair [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Robot Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, could possibly be read as a standalone however, sequel to not beyond repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: Exposing himself to Markus like this all on its own took absolute trust in the other man, and when they’d done this on prior occasions, it was to fix a malfunction that the other couldn’t fix on their own.And here Simon was, fully operational, about to have his mechanisms touched forfun.





	Unravelling

**Author's Note:**

> well! this is unexpected!
> 
> also sorry if the format is all Wacked Up i'm posting this from my ipad because it's currently very, very late and i realised i probably should've posted this as a sequel instead of another chapter a little too late gdfnfggsdh
> 
> but anyway More Freaky Robot Sex!!! yay??

Simon came home to the sight of Markus sitting on the sofa, reading an unlabelled book.

_Distracted…great,_ Simon thought to himself. He tugged his sleeves nervously and walked further into the room, making his presence known. Markus looked up at him and smiled in that way that still made Simon’s heart jump.

“Hey. Have fun out there?” Markus asked.

Simon nodded and wandered closer, sitting down next to Markus. His hand came down over his lover’s, and he briefly considered interfacing with him, but decided against it. Maybe it was better to ask him directly.

He bit his lip for a few moments, trying to figure out how to phrase his question. He felt his face growing warm even thinking about it. Markus’ knee bumped against his, and he was pretty sure he was starting to blush.

“Are you okay?”

Simon smiled at the soft tone his boyfriend spoke in. So concerned for his wellbeing; for the wellbeing of everyone in Jericho’s community.

“Yeah. I’m thinking about something,” Simon replied.

“Oh?”

“I…want to try something…” Simon trailed off. He felt like he was going to explode from nerves and he’d barely even spoken yet. Markus looked at him quizzically.

“Try something how?”

Simon didn’t answer. rA9, this was probably a bad idea. Would Markus go through with it? He’d done it before, but at least he had a reason, then. Simon let out a conflicted sigh and linked his fingers with Markus’.

“It’d be easier to tell you like this,” Simon conceded, despite himself.

Markus took the hint, shedding his skin as Simon did the same. Simon pushed memories and feelings through the connection, from what felt like forever ago. Hands entering each others bodies, the sight of Markus’ face contorted in pleasure as Simon manipulated his components.

They’d been intimate since then, but never in that way. Simon would be lying if he said he wasn’t growing…curious about it.

When their connection ended, Markus’ lips were parted in silent realisation, a faint blush spread across his face. He closed his book and set it aside.

“I… Are you sure?” Markus asked, his hand migrating to Simon’s shoulder. Simon’s gaze hardened when it made contact with Markus’ own, and he nodded firmly.

Which is how Simon found himself naked, sitting on Markus’ bed, exposing the mechanisms in his stomach to him.

Markus crawled between his legs, his hands trailing up and down Simon’s thighs, tantalisingly close to his member but never coming quite close enough.

“Are you still okay with this?” he asked again.

Simon nodded. “I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

“Safe word?”

“Red means stop, yellow means wait, blue means go.”

“Don’t you mean green means go?”

“Blue feels more…relevant?” Simon shrugged. Neither of them had their LEDs anymore, but Simon didn’t really care.

Markus smiled and kissed Simon quickly, before turning his attention to Simon’s inner workings. One hand rose to hover over wires and components and thirium tubes. All such clinical objects with more meaning than humans could ever prescribe to them.

These were all parts of Simon. What kept him alive. Circuits and wires and biocomponents that came together to make a living, thinking being. Any of the more important pieces breaking would make him cease to function, to think, to _live._ Exposing himself to Markus like this all on its own took absolute trust in the other man, and when they’d done this on prior occasions, it was to fix a malfunction that the other couldn’t fix on their own.

And here Simon was, fully operational, about to have his mechanisms touched for _fun._ It was practically unthinkable.

However, Simon found most things hard to think about when he finally felt Markus’ hand brush against his wires. He gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, the sensation catching him off guard.

“ _Oh…_ ”

The first time, Markus had been so careful not to touch anything he didn’t have to. So afraid of breaking something. But now his fingers were travelling across receptors and wires with intent, with such precise movements, and it had felt so much _more_ than Simon was expecting.

If this is what it was like when Markus’ hand was barely even inside him, he was both nervous and extremely excited to know what it would feel like when Markus got more confident.

Markus seemed to be focused on finding a pattern that suited them both. His touch went from feather-light across his circuitry to just barely pressing back against his thirium tubes, then back up again. It was a lot, but there was so much more to come, and they both knew it. Markus gathered a little more courage and pressed two of his fingers past the first layer of wiring, deeper into Simon’s body, and marvelled at the sound that left his lover at the simple motion.

“Was that okay?” Markus asked, looking up at Simon. His eyes were screwed shut and a cerulean blush painted his cheeks and was slowly spreading to his shoulders. His hands were fisted in the sheets. He nodded eagerly.

“Ye-Yeah, do it again. Do it more, please,” he panted.

He withdrew his fingers partly, a little alarmed at the sight of thirium coating them, before pressing them back in. Simon’s back arched this time as a shuddering moan escaped his lips. The sight made Markus repeat the motion again, and again, until he was wrist deep in Simon’s torso.

God, the feeling of it was indescribable. Simon felt like his body was on fire, Markus’ hand somehow felt like it was freezing and scalding him at the same time. Whether it was anything to do with Markus, or if he’d made contact with his temperature regulator, Simon didn’t know or care. The pressure in his stomach from wires and tubes being displaced was so much, and Simon felt himself getting drunk off of it.

It seemed to be getting to Markus, too, as his fingers suddenly curled around a bundle of wires and _pulled._ The unbelievable, sudden pressure made Simon’s head spin so much he nearly missed the way Markus asked, “Color?”

“ _Fuuuhh--!_ Bl-Blue-- Blue. Oh god… Markus, I need more, please I--”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Markus pulled harder, squeezed the wires together tighter and tighter, until he couldn’t feel any slack in the wires. “Ack! Yel-Y-Yellow!”

Markus immediately released the cluster of wires, but didn’t withdraw his hand just yet.

“Shit, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Simon shook his head and tried to catch his breath long enough to speak. “Good, I’m good, just… That was a lot, tha-that was too much too fast… It felt like you were going to pull everything out, I panicked…”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” Simon glared, the aggressiveness somewhat mitigated by his heavy panting. “I just need a few minutes. D-Don’t move your hand.”

A moment passed in silence as Simon regained his composure. Every time he breathed or swallowed, he could feel Markus’ hand inside him, unmoving but still a noticeable intrusion in his stomach cavity. His dick was hard and twitching, oozing precum against his thigh. He was torn between trying to cum untouched or enhancing the pleasure Markus was giving him.

Markus’ eyes flitted down and his pupils dilated as his gaze landed between Simon’s legs. He felt his own cock aching in his jeans, fully aware in that moment just how much watching Simon had affected his own arousal.

Then again, he couldn’t really be surprised. The sounds Simon made whenever his hand slid into his stomach were utterly _sinful._

“Blue,” Simon whispered.

Markus didn’t need any more direction than that to continue moving. He pulled his hand out of Simon’s body slowly, almost teasingly, until it popped out with an obscene, wet noise. Thirium clung to his fingers, surprisingly sticky and _organic_ feeling.

He pressed his hand in again, this time in a different area, displacing even more components, and Simon gasped brokenly.

“Yes, oh fu-fuck, _yes,_ Markus, _there,_ ” he choked out, voice barely there but absolutely dripping with need. He was trembling hard; something about this part of him was somehow more sensitive than before. This angle let Markus’ fingers contact Simon’s spine on every inward thrust, which shouldn’t have been anywhere near as sensitive as it was, but here they were.

He wasn’t sure if there was electricity in the air or it was just him, but the crackling against his skin, the scalding cold in his core, Markus’ other hand resting just barely too far away from his weeping cock, all the sensations were becoming too much and he can’t, he _can’t--_

Markus’ fingers coiled around another cluster of wires (more gently this time) and squeezed, and Simon’s eyes rolled back as he spilled across the sheets, hard enough for some of his release to land on Markus’ shirt. His entire body shuddered and he felt his face flush in embarrassment; he hadn’t expected to come undone so quickly. But he wasn’t done yet. Markus’ hand was still inside of him, still squeezing around the cords, still burning inside his gut and _god,_ if they didn’t have responsibilities, Simon would never want this to end.

“Color?” Markus asked again, his thirium-stained hand withdrawing itself from Simon’s stomach cavity. Simon whined at the loss.

“Blue… Blue. I-I’m not done… Shit,” Simon panted. His voice had the faintest undertone of static, and his actual speech was coming out slurred as his body came down from its first orgasm.

Markus’ clean hand travelled up to Simon’s hip and gave it a gentle rub. “What do you need, love?”

“God,” Simon whispered, and after a couple of false starts, he continued, “I want to ride you, whi-while your hand is in my… _Ngh!_ ”

Simon gritted his teeth as Markus nudged his wires again, the sensation now almost overwhelming, even as his fingers dragged themselves so, so lightly across only the first layer of his wiring.

“ _Please,_ Markus,” he begged.

Markus let out a strained sigh and pulled back to rid himself of his clothing. He wasn’t trying to make a show of it, all too riled up himself, but the way the blond looked at him almost hungrily didn’t pass him by unnoticed.

He climbed back onto the bed when he was finally naked and urged Simon to move over. He complied, and Markus found himself enthralled by Simon’s inner workings moving and pushing as he shuffled into position above Markus.

“You’re beautiful, Simon,” he cooed, eyes not moving from the exposed mechanics. From the edge of his vision, he could see Simon’s blush darken as he looked away.

“Y… You fucking sap,” Simon laughed, but it came out sounding breathless and flustered. It wasn’t often that Simon cursed, but as a domestic assistant, he was utterly _weak_ to being praised.

(Then again, so was Markus. It was always a welcome opportunity to turn Simon's usual tricks back on him.)

Markus looked up at him directly and smiled so radiantly, Simon was sure he would go blind if he looked for too long. So he leaned down and kissed that smile off his lover’s face, for a moment forgetting their activities, and the fact that his stomach was still open, to let himself take in Markus’ presence.

They broke away gently and rested their foreheads against one another for a moment. Markus initiated another kiss, and Simon hummed in content. Then he felt Markus’ finger brush across his hole, and he parted the kiss again, trembling.

“Want me to use my fingers first?” Markus asked, voice low and rumbling in Simon’s ear. Simon took a moment to thank CyberLife for adding a self-lubrication system to at least some of their androids; it made foreplay more of an optional thing than a necessity.

Despite that, he nodded sharply and wrapped his arms around Markus’ shoulders, going tense when he felt Markus press a finger inside him.

“Ah…”

He found himself rocking his hips down, trying to get more of Markus’ finger inside, when his attention was abruptly diverted to Markus’ other hand breaching his mechanisms once again. He bit his lip to try and stop himself from whining too loudly.

rA9, he wasn’t normally so _loud._ Vocal, sure, but it was normally Markus scoring noise complaints. But the feeling of Markus’ hand invading his torso was so fucking _much_ that Simon had barely any control of the high-pitched moans and whimpers escaping his mouth. He couldn’t focus specifically on more of Markus’ fingers thrusting into him or the hand clenching and unclenching in his gut; every sensation was blurring together into pure pleasure that made Simon’s whole body shake almost violently.

The pleasure spiked again when Markus’ fingers nailed his sweet spot with perfect accuracy and force, Simon jerking like he’d been shocked.

“Oh god! Mark-Markus!”

His voice came out strained and laced more noticeably with static. This concerned Markus, evident from the way his movements stopped immediately, to Simon’s unending disappointment.

“Fuck-- Color?”

“Uh…shit…yellow? I-I think? Wait! Don’t take your han-hand out,” Simon added hastily just as Markus attempted to withdraw from Simon. “I just, fuck, I need your fu-fucking dick in me _yesterday._ I’m not going to last a lot longer, Markus.”

Markus groaned through clenched teeth and pulled his fingers out of Simon’s ass, shiny and wet with synthetic lubricant. He wrapped that hand around his neglected cock and moaned at the much needed friction, but tried not to get carried away. He brought the head of his cock to Simon’s entrance and waited for Simon to sink down.

Their eyes locked for a second, full of lust and love and _hunger,_ before Simon dropped down hard, both of them throwing their heads back in ecstasy. Simon practically went cross-eyed at the combined feeling of being stuffed full of Markus’ cock and the grip on his thirium tubes tightening unconsciously.

Fucking hell, at this rate he’d be stunned if he even lasted a minute.

Markus took note of the way his lover was shaking and gasping, trying unsuccessfully to compute all the sensations flooding over him at once, and held himself still. But damn if even that wasn’t hard, what with the way Simon clenched around him impossibly tight, his face twisted in sheer pleasure, his wires and components flashing and pulsing against his hand with every breath.

But Markus didn’t want to overstimulate the poor man. He would wait if it’s the last thing he fucking did.

“Col-Color?” Markus managed to spit out. Simon’s eyes cracked open (when had he closed them?) and stared down at Markus, glazed over with desire and pupils blown wide.

“Blue…” Simon whispered, static nearly drowning it out.

Markus slowly curled his fingers around another bundle of wires and dragged his hand down slightly, moaning as the simple movement earned him another full-body tremor and Simon clenching around his cock like a vice.

“F-Fuck! Simon, can I--” He interrupted himself to lick his lips, trying to stay focused enough to speak. “Can I in-interface with you, like this?”

The thought alone had Simon reeling. Interfacing all on its own was a lot, but doing it now? With Simon’s nerves already close to fried? It might be enough to force Simon to reboot.

Fuck. Simon really liked the sound of that.

“Y-Yes. Fuck, do it, please.”

Markus couldn’t see his skin melt away, but he knew it had from the way Simon practically _screamed,_ his back arching beautifully. They could feel _everything_ from each other, pleasure echoing through their connection in a perfect loop.

Simon finally started to move his hips, at first only rocking slightly and without his input, but when he started bouncing in earnest, it was almost too much. Markus had half the processing ability to turn his sensitivity settings just a little lower, so he didn’t blow his load before Simon was satisfied.

Every one of Simon’s sensors felt like they were melting and freezing at the same time. Sex with Markus was always an amazing experience, but Markus opening his body so entirely and making it his, and being able to feel everything he was through the connection, that was almost painfully strong when Markus was connecting directly to Simon’s internal biocomponents, sent so much feeling through his body that he couldn’t think about anything else. Could barely think at all. He could barely hear himself screaming and begging for more over the sound of his own heartbeat.

Simon practically collapsed against Markus’ chest when his prostate was struck again and again, the change in angle only making it easier for Markus to hit.

He was fascinated by the effect he was having on his lover. If he moved his hand in a certain way, he could see the biocomponents that made Simon’s cock work; the wires that connected to his central processor, the compartment that held artificial cum (which had recently been refilled), and just a little further back was Simon’s anal cavity.

It was a little surreal to see these parts of Simon, which Markus liked to think he was intimately familiar with, in their entirety. He wondered for a moment how Simon would react for him if he touched him from the inside, the side that was never meant to be directly stimulated.

_Do it, do it, please do it,_ he heard through their connection. He’d forgotten for a second that Simon could actually hear him right now. Even so, he complied, his hand moving lower and lower until they were a hairs length from touching the wires connected to the most externally sensitive parts of Simon’s body.

_Please please please please pleasepleaseplease--_

Markus curled his fingers around as many wires as he could at once and _squeezed._ He stuck out one of his fingers to press against Simon’s prostate, stimulating it from both sides and fuck, the sound Simon made was so loud and so close to his head it nearly blew out Markus’ audio processor but it was _so_ worth it to watch, to _feel_ Simon cum harder than either of them ever had. Markus turned his sensitivity back up and followed Simon off the edge, a scream tearing itself from his throat.

(Markus was still louder than Simon. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or embarrassed of that fact.)

Simon went boneless against Markus’ body as they came down from their shared highs. Both of them were wet with cum and sweat and thirium, but they were too tired to move. Neither of them spoke for a long time, they weren’t sure how long. Markus could practically see Simon blue-screening, his eyes vacant and glassy as his systems strained to come back online.

But Simon’s eyes eventually came into focus, and he started planting gentle kisses to Markus’ neck and shoulder. The touch of his lips was feather-light and tired, but the message came through, voicing what he currently couldn’t say.

“Thank you,” Simon whispered, as soon as he felt like he could speak without being drowned out by static.

Markus smiled and gently disentangled his body from Simon’s, trying to soothe him with quiet whispers when he trembled and gasped at the overstimulation. Markus rolled him onto his back, lying on the bed, and examined him. His components had been shifted around during their activity, hand-sized gaps between his wires and circuits. He’d really been fucked silly in every sense of the phrase.

“Would you be okay if I tried to fix you up, Simon?”

Simon’s eyes rolled back for a split second as he turned down his sensitivity significantly, before nodding. He could feel a small, tolerable amount of pressure as Markus tried to rearrange his mechanisms to how they’d looked before they started. After a couple of minutes, Markus sat up and closed Simon’s stomach cavity, seemingly satisfied with his effort.

“C’mere.” Simon tried to lift his hands up, but he was still too weak to really succeed. rA9, how hard had he cum?

“Aftercare is important, love,” Markus explained. He stood up, trying to ignore the shakiness in his legs as he opened his drawer and pulled out a box of tissues and a bottle of thirium. He wiped his hands and torso off with the tissues, first; cum, lube and thirium stained the tissues that he threw into the seldom-used trash can (that would be fun to explain to whoever came in here next) and he picked up the box to bring it to Simon, wiping his body clean of…various fluids.

(Note to self: prepare clean sheets next time because _holy shit,_ this got messy.)

Markus put away the tissues and grabbed the bottle, lifting it to Simon’s lips.

“You should drink. Just to be safe.”

Simon didn’t need to be told twice, opening his mouth and gulping down the blue, slightly syrupy liquid until a pop-up appeared in his vision telling him his thirium level was optimal. Markus capped the bottle again and set it aside, then lay down next to Simon and pulled him into a comfortable embrace.

“How was that?” Markus asked.

Simon laughed briefly. “How do you think? I feel like you almost broke me. But, god, in the best way.”

“I’m aware. It was hot, seeing you lose it like that,” Markus admitted, holding Simon closer. “Could I convince you to let me do it again?”

“You wouldn't have to convince me at all. But could _I_ convince _you_ to be on the receiving end some time?”

Simon couldn't see Markus’ face, but the strangled noise he made at the thought was more than enough to tell Simon that he was very interested. Simon stifled a laugh at Markus’ expense as he felt him nuzzle against his shoulder.

“Fuck. Yes. You're gonna be the death of me, Si.”

“Hopefully not any time soon.”

“I love you,” Markus said with such sincerity that Simon almost laughed.

How had there been a time where Simon was afraid to admit his feelings for this man? It felt so long ago now, and yet he remembered it clear as day.

“I love you too,” Simon replied.

They laid there until they fell asleep, only listening to the gentle hum of each other’s hearts.

***

Unbeknownst to Simon, Markus heard Josh talk to him wirelessly about ten minutes later.

_“I don’t know what you guys did, but I am begging,_ begging _you two to never do that shit while North and I are here as long as the grass stays fucking green!”_

Half of Markus went ‘oh shit,’ but the other half could only laugh.

_“Sorry, Josh.”_

_“You sound way too smug for me to believe you, man. Have you no shame?”_

_“I have shame. But I’m also lying in bed with my boyfriend who means the entire world to me. So.”_

_“You’re such a lovesick fool. It’s almost cute. But I’m serious, North wants me to tell you that if this ever happens again she’ll tear both your dicks off. You know she doesn’t like thinking about sex, and hearing you guys going at it? That doesn’t help.”_

_“Yikes. Okay, you’re right. Tell North I’m really sorry, okay?”_

_“Will do.”_

Josh’s presence left Markus’ mind. He huffed out a short laugh and shook his head in disbelief.

Well then. That would be a fun conversation to have in the morning.


End file.
